


Frozen Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Courfeyrac is a snowman, Emotional Manipulation, Enjolras Has Feelings, Feels, Gen, Les amis are literally trolls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis Frozen AU with Enjolras and Grantaire as Elsa and Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grantaire jumped up and down next to Enjolras's bed. "Get up! Let's go play!"

"Go back to sleep R," muttered Enjolras with the crankiness of a teenager clashing with his child's face. He turned away from Grantaire and hoped his little brother would go away.

Grantaire climbed up onto the bed and flopped down on Enjolras with a laugh and and said, "Oh come oooon, I want to play!"

"I'm a prince, I need sleep. Play by yourself!" Enjolras sat up and pushed Grantaire off the bed and Grantaire got back up to see Enjolras trying to hold back a smile and looking more like a kid. Grantaire grabbed Enjolras's hand and his eyes lit up when Enjolras sighed something that sounded like he was close to giving consent.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Enjolras fully smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"YAY!"

"Shhhh." Enjolras leapt out of bed and he and Grantaire ran down the hall and downstairs to a large ballroom. It was the middle of the night and the only light came from the northern lights and stars through the window.

"Do the magic!" Grantaire hopped up and down next to Enjolras and leaned in close when Enjolras held out his hands together.

Enjolras laughed as he conjured a little ball of energy and watched Grantaire's enchanted expression. He threw it into the air and they both 'ooohed' when it exploded and began snowing. Enjolras slammed his foot down on the ground and created a layer of ice for them to skate on. He conjured up more snow piles and Grantaire leapt into one and gleefully buried himself in it before coming up with pure joy radiating from his face and snow crystals sticking to his dark curls.

"You'll catch a cold!" said Enjolras.

"It's okay!" Grantaire threw a snowball at Enjolras and said, "You will too!"

Enjolras packed a snowball of his own and threw it at Grantaire and only when Grantaire got tired of throwing did they stop.

Grantaire slid over on the ice with enough skill to not fall but not enough grace for it to be called skating. He leaned over and started making a big snowball for a snowman and Enjolras did the same. 

"Hey!" exclaimed Grantaire when he looked at Enjolras's snowball. "That's bigger than mine, you cheated!"

"I did. It's called magic." Enjolras left his huge ball of snow alone and picked Grantaire's up and gently set it on top of his. 

"Let's make the head together!" Grantaire and Enjolras knelt side by side and put together a pack of snow that had a bit more shape to it. Enjolras found sticks and small rocks in a corner from a previous time playing and stuck them on the snowman after Grantaire proudly put the head on.

Enjolras stood behind the snowman as Grantaire admired it and wiggled the arms as he said, "Hello, my name is Courfeyrac and I like warm hugs!"

"Awwwwww." Grantaire hugged the snowman and giggled happily at nothing.

Grantaire stood on top of a snow mound and shouted, "Catch me!"

Enjolras stood ready as Grantaire jumped and made a pile of snow for him to land on top off. 

"Again!"

Enjolras did it again and they got into a rhythm as Grantaire jumped and Enjolras made snow.

Enjolras slipped.

"R, wait!"

Grantaire was too happy to heed Enjolras's plea to not jump higher and jumped anyway and Enjolras desperately sent a blast his way but missed as he fell and hit Grantaire in the head. Grantaire limply fell and landed on snow and stopped moving.

"GRANTAIRE!"

Enjolras hurriedly got up and ran to Grantaire and whimpered when he saw Grantaire was unconscious. He sat down by Grantaire and gently laid his head in his lap as he stroked Grantaire's hair and whispered, "It's alright Grantaire, I'm here, I'll take care of you. MOM! DAD!"

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Feuilly playfully growled as he faced his opponent, the ice cube. 

"I'm gonna get it this time Sven!"

Sven the reindeer snorted and Feuilly rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and successfully got the block of ice out of the water with his tools.

"Aha! At last!" Feuilly pushed the ice into his small sled and Sven pulled him and the sled towards town. Sven was still a little reindeer but Feuilly was only a little boy so he could pull him with no problem.

The trip was uneventful as normal until a few horses ran by, leaving a trail of ice on the ground.

"What?" whispered Feuilly. He took the sled harness off of Sven and motioned for him to follow the ice trail which didn't turn out to be long. Feuilly hid in the edge of a clearing and watched as the king, queen, and the elder prince dismount. The king had Grantaire in his arms and he called out, "Please! I need your help!"

Feuilly gasped as the round rocks around him started moving and then stood up in the shape of short, squat creatures with grey skin and mossy backs. They gathered in a circle around the humans and one of them shouted, "Valjean! Where's Valjean?"

"Here." The oldest troll came forward and the king knelt down with Grantaire. "What happened?"

"Enjolras accidentally hit Grantaire in the head with ice."

"Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born."

The troll named Valjean smoothed the hair back on Grantaire's forehead and frowned at a streak of white hair in the black mop. "I can remove the magic from his head. You're lucky it wasn't his heart, or I wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I'm erasing all memories of magic. Don't worry, he'll still remember the fun." Valjean placed his hand on Grantaire's cold forehead and looked at Enjolras, who had bloodshot eyes and tearstains down his cheek. "Your power will grow, and you must learn to control it."

"Can Grantaire ever know that Enjolras has powers?" asked the queen.

"I think it would be best if he didn't," said Valjean.

"Grantaire won't know I have powers?"

"Yes." Valjean stepped away from Grantaire and looked at Enjolras again. "Your power is beautiful, but dangerous. Learn to keep it in check, for everyone's sakes." 

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Grantaire woke up the next day and was surprised to see the castle gates shut but wasn't overly concerned. A six year old doesn't care about outside tension and he was sure there was some boring adult reason for it.

Grantaire ran to Enjolras's room and found the door shut. He knocked and asked, "Enjolras? Will you come out and play?"

"No."

"Come on, let's build a snowman together! Or search for reindeer. Or do anything! Please, pretty please?"

Grantaire was sure he had won and that Enjolras would come out but Enjolras responded, "I said go away, Grantaire."

Grantaire frowned. "What did I do? Why won't you play?"

"Just go." Enjolras stared in horror around his room at the ice he had accidentally created and he folded his arms and desperately tried to stop the ice from growing. His gloves hardly helped and he bit his lip as he tried to choke down his feelings and stop anything from getting out.

Grantaire hugged himself and looked at the floor. "Okay, bye."

Years ticked by and Grantaire never got to spend time with Enjolras. Every day, he dutifully knocked and pleaded for Enjolras to come out, only to get rejected.

Grantaire had no friends to play with and none of the staff would talk to him except in formal tones. His parents were sweet but still not friends and he got used to being alone. He knocked on Enjolras's door every day and once he was told to go he would go to the library or wander the castle halls. He read voraciously and acted out books and plays by himself. He drew as well and found ways to play but always ached for Enjolras's company.

When Grantaire was thirteen their parents had a diplomatic meeting across the sea and died in a storm.

Grantaire and Enjolras attended the funeral and when Grantaire went to Enjolras afterwards to talk to him Enjolras ran to his room and slammed the door without a word.

Grantaire wrapped his black cloak tightly around himself and knocked. "Please, Enjolras." He closed his eyes and choked out a sob. "Please, I know you're in there. You're all I have left. I know you hate me but please, PLEASE!"

Enjolras silently sat down with his back against the door and cried into his arms as he shivered in his iced in room and listened to Grantaire crying. It started to lightly snow as Enjolras's heart broke more.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire pounded on the door and sobbed hard. "Enjolras! Please Enjolras, please! I need you! What did I do? Please let me in! Enjolras I love you, please!"

Grantaire let out a wail of pure sorrow and pain and screamed, "ENJOLRAS!" He collapsed on the floor in front of the door and cried himself to sleep with no comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later-

"I have to wear clothes today guys, I'm going into town for Coronation Day!" Feuilly panted as he chased a particularly troublesome troll and he shouted, "DAMNIT BAHOREL, GIVE ME MY PANTS!"

"Fine!" The troll tossed Feuilly his pants and said, "Good luck getting your shirt from Eponine."

"UGH! YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME LATE!" Feuilly grumpily pulled his pants on. "See if I ever do laundry around here again!"

A troll in a tree above him dropped Feuilly's hat on his head. Feuilly looked up and said, "Thanks Cosette!"

Cosette happily jumped down and said, "You're welcome!" She turned to where the rest of the trolls were moving around and shouted, "BE NICE AND BRING HIM HIS CLOTHES!"

Eponine reluctantly rolled up to Feuilly and gave him his shirt. "Thank you, Eponine."

"Good luck finding love!" A troll covered with flowers cheerily waved at Feuilly and Feuilly groaned.

"I don't want love, Jehan, I want to sell my ice!" Feuilly shook his head with a sigh and smiled. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" they chorused. 

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Grantaire groaned as he heard a knock at the door. His head hurt from a hangover and he blearily replied to the knock. "What's up man?"

"Hello your majesty, I'm terribly sorry to wake you."

"Nah bro it's fine." Grantaire yawned and stretched. "I've been up for years, kind sir."

"Well, uh," everyone knew Grantaire was a little weird in the morning when he was hungover but it still surprised the servant. "It's Coronation Day for your older brother."

Grantaire snapped awake and leapt out of bed. "Coronation Day! At last!" His headache faded and he hurriedly got ready for the day.

Nothing could be done about his curly hair so he left it alone but made sure he looked presentable. His heart leapt at the thought of getting to see Enjolras that day and he made sure his forest green jacket and light pants all looked perfect. He took a deep breath and stepped out of his room. He ran down the staircase to the main ballroom and gasped. 

"Those windows open?" Grantaire's face lit up as he ran through the castle and looked at rooms open and filled with sunlight and tables set for people. Enjolras was going to have quite a party.

Grantaire smiled and laughed as he ran around for the first time in years. His days were usually spent in the wine cellar or in the library and now he felt his soul skyrocket at the possibility of people.

He could make friends. He could meet people who spoke other languages from distant lands. He could meet his love.

"OPEN THE GATES!" commanded Enjolras. His voice echoed down the hall and Grantaire ran to the gates as he heard them creak open. Drunk with ecstasy he ran through the crowd coming into the castle and started skipping as he took in the bright festival decorations and all of the flowers and banners people made. 

Grantaire turned onto a small dock and was happily running when-

"AAH!"

A horse stepped into the path and hit Grantaire, making him trip into a small rowboat.

Grantaire closed his eyes and groaned as the boat rocked and someone else stepped in.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Grantaire's head popped up and he gazed and the man in the boat with him. The stranger had a soft, gentle voice and gorgeous green eyes that were lit with concern behind his spectacles. Grantaire's breath hitched looking at him and he sighed softly as he took in the contours of his tall and fit body and his beautiful hair and the few strands that almost came into his eyes. 

"Oh, please, the pleasure is mine," breathed Grantaire. 

The stranger leaned down and helped Grantaire up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Yes I'm very okay." Grantaire blushed and asked, "Who are you?"

"Prince Combeferre, of the Southern Isles."

"I'm prince Grantaire, of here."

"Prince?" Combeferre stepped back and said, "Pardon me I just-"

"No no no, please, I like you. Your company I mean. It's okay. I'm not my brother if you hit him there'd be guards all over no no it's just me."

Combeferre stepped closer so they were almost touching and whispered so closely his warm breath brushed against Grantaire's lips, "Just you?"

"Yeah. Like, uh, I'm awkward, you're cute. No! Well, you ARE cute but you know what I should just shut up and go I'm sorry."

Grantaire tried to move away but Combeferre put a hand on his chest. Grantaire held back a sound of pleasure at the basic contact and his heartbeat quickened when Combeferre said, "I don't mind you saying I'm cute. Find me at the party tonight when you have more things to tell me, charming."

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Enjolras tried to tuck his anxiety and fear away as he held a replica of the crown sceptre in his hand. Without the help of a glove the ice crept out from under his hand and he slammed the sceptre back on the table in his room. 

He pulled his glove back on and folded his hands, standing straight backed and looking out with a regal and emotionless expression.

Conceal, don't feel.

Enjolras pushed as much of his emotions out as he could and took a deep breath before walking out to be coronated. He didn't look directly at anyone and frantically ignored Grantaire, who was standing right next to him.

Luckily Grantaire seemed to be preoccupied by someone in the audience and Enjolras took his gloves off and grasped the crown jewels. He listened to the string of words pouring out of the coronator's mouth and the second he heard his name dropped the crown jewels on the cushion and breathed out as he put his gloves back on.

The crown was gently placed on his head and Enjolras caught sight of a painter in the back and prayed he looked alright. He was angelically beautiful with his clear eyes, rosy lips, and golden hair with a red outfit and black cape. He lingered for a moment before leaving and starting to procession to the main ballroom. 

Enjolras stood at the front of the room to formally greet guests abc a guard moved Grantaire so he was directly next to Enjolras.

Grantaire looked down and fidgeted.

"You look wonderful," said Enjolras.

Grantaire jumped and looked at Enjolras. "What? Who, me?"

"Yes you." Enjolras smiled at Grantaire and Grantaire sheepishly smiled back.

"I, wow, thank you." 

"I mean it." Enjolras gave him a warm look before turning to face a guest. "Greetings."

"Thenardier, duke of Westleton." The short, weasly man bowed and said, "As your trading partner I'd offer you a dance but-"

"I don't dance," said Enjolras. "But my brother does, no matter what the gender of the partner."

Thenardier smiled and said, "Ah! Excellent! Prince Grantaire," he offered his hand to Grantaire and Grantaire cautiously took it. "Your first dance."

Enjolras choked back an undignified laugh at Grantaire's face as he was pulled away by a man three times his age. Thenardier was a spirited but terrible dancer and Grantaire had a hard time keeping up with what was an unholy combination of a river dance and a waltz.

"So, your majesty. Do you know why the gates have been closed all these years?" asked Thenardier. 

Grantaire pulled his foot out of the way of Thenardier's boot and said, "No idea, actually. Enjolras must have had some agreement with our parents about it."

"Ah. And what is your view on trade? Do you agree with the public opinion that you ought to be exporting more furs?"

"You know, I'm really not the person to ask about that. Enjolras never tells me anything and just keeps me shut out from everything, news included."

"Power hungry, is he? Turn the functional oligarchy of monarchs and their counsels to a true dictatorship?"

"No! No, just introverted." Thenardier spun Grantaire slightly too fast and Grantaire said in a daze, "I don't really know anything, sorry."

"That's alright. It was a pleasure dancing with you, perhaps you'd like to meet my daughter?"

A pretty girl with Thenardier's eyes took Thenardier's place and let Grantaire lead as the song changed. "I'm Azelma."

"Er, I'm Grantaire."

"I know." Azelma was actually fun to dance with and Grantaire liked having her close.

"My father wants you to marry me."

"Oh."

"I don't want you. No offense, but I've got my eyes on a boy at home."

"Oh good," said Grantaire with relief. 

They bowed after the song ended and Grantaire turned and bumped directly into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry Combeferre I just-"

"It's alright." Combeferre smoothly slid a hand onto Grantaire's waist and pulled him close so they were chest to chest. Combeferre took Grantaire's hand and Grantaire blushed at the intimate contact and put a hand on Combeferre's shoulder. They slowly revolved in practically the same spot to the slow song and Grantaire felt his entire body grow warm. Combeferre spent the entire dance looking at Grantaire with a loving and soft expression which made Grantaire smile up at him with adoration.

After the dance Combeferre kept his arm on Grantaire's waist and led him over to a table piled with food. "Would your majesty like some of your feast? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Oh, yeah. Hmmm." Grantaire dished himself up a salad and some soup and shrimp. Combeferre got them a plate of desserts and they walked out to a balcony lit by lanterns and the setting sun. Combeferre and Grantaire set their plates on the railing and ate in silence, Grantaire eating a meal and Combeferre nibbling on desserts. 

When Grantaire finished he sighed with content and looked at his handsome companion. "So, how're you? Like just, tell me about yourself?"

Combeferre shrugged and said, "I'd much rather talk about you, but alright. I read a lot and study basically every subject. I enjoy making sketches, particularly for my botany and zoology studies."

"Hey, I read and draw too! I'm alone a lot so I spend a lot of time in the library."

Combeferre chuckled and said, "I thought siblings who had a small family would be close. I have twelve older brothers and they all ignore me. I find it hard to believe Enjolras would shun you."

"Twelve!"

"Yes, twelve. It's an absolute nightmare."

"Well." Grantaire smirked and eyed Combeferre up and down. "If your parents look like you I can certainly see why they had so many kids."

"Oh shush!" laughed Combeferre.

Grantaire sighed and said, "I wished I had another brother or sister. Enjolras and I were so close until one day he decided he hated me. He shut me out and I was totally alone. Even when our parents died three years ago he wouldn't talk to me or comfort me."

"Oh Grantaire." Grantaire looked upset and Combeferre took the dessert plate and held his hand. Grantaire led them to a deserted walkway so they could be alone, making small talk as they went.

Grantaire hesitantly wrapped his arms around Combeferre when they were out of sight and earshot of the party and gasped when Combeferre enveloped him in warmth and protectively stroked his hair. "It's alright Grantaire. Life has hurt you, and I know you need to let out some of that hurt. I've got you."

"What if I cry?"

Combeferre hugged Grantaire tighter and said, "I'm never leaving you so long as you shall live."

Grantaire snuggled into Combeferre and Combeferre laughed and nuzzled his hair. Grantaire sniffled and angled his head so his cheek was on Combeferre's shoulder. "I forgot what it's like to be held. It's been years since I was loved or hugged or heard a warm word. And here you are, you actually care about me and love me, I'm just in shock."

"You're mine." Combeferre lovingly kissed Grantaire's neck and made his way up to Grantaire's jaw as Grantaire closed his eyes and his mouth fell open with pleasure. "I love you, Grantaire. I know it's crazy since we just met but I want you. I'll never abandon or hurt you."

"Combeferre," breathed Grantaire. He opened his eyes and smiled dreamily. "I like crazy."

"How about strawberries?"

"Those are good too." Combeferre picked up a chocolate dipped strawberry from his plate by the stem and held it up.

"Open."

"Oh, woah." Grantaire held his mouth open and Combeferre stroked his cheek with one hand and gently fed Grantaire the strawberry, letting his fingertips caress Grantaire's lips when he twisted the stem off.

"Hmmm." Grantaire chewed slowly and blushed under Combeferre's scrutiny.

Combeferre noticed and said, "You're beautiful." Combeferre returned Grantaire's previous dreamily smile and said, "You're perfect.

"I never thought I'd find romance. The ladies prefer my brothers and I never really considered men. They always teased that out of thirteen one would probably be gay and even though I denied it well, here I am. You're a dream, absolutely perfect in every way for me."

Grantaire finished and said, "You're perfect too. You're so sweet and charming and wonderful, I'm so happy to be with you. I, I will say though, because honesty is important. Well, uh, I've drank a lot. Loneliness, you know, it hurts a lot and I want to quit it but wine was my only friend."

"We all have our little faults. With me, you'll never feel empty again."

There was a pause followed by Combeferre spluttering at Grantaire's immediate blush.

"NO, emotionally empty!" Combeferre burst out laughing and Grantaire followed and the two supported one another until they could calm down.

"Grantaire?"

"Yes?"

Combeferre pressed his nose against Grantaire's and asked, "May I kiss you?"

"Please."

Combeferre tilted his head and gently pulled Grantaire back by a fistful of hair so he could hold him still as he pressed his mouth to Grantaire's. Grantaire exhaled sharply and Combeferre used it as an opportunity to slowly deepen their kiss. Grantaire was nearly paralyzed from the overwhelming spike of heat the kiss sent through his body and he could hardly kiss back as Combeferre pressed his back against a wall. Combeferre let out a small moan of his own and Grantaire wrapped his arms around Combeferre's neck and left his sides exposed for Combeferre to rub and pet.

They parted after several minutes of gentle but intense kisses and Combeferre looked into Grantaire's eyes with his green ones filled with desire. Grantaire had never felt more awakened in his life and he wanted to stay in Combeferre's arms forever to feel his hormones and emotions flow through him.

Combeferre knelt at Grantaire's feet and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Grantaire pulled Combeferre up and took his hands. "Yes!" They laughed with joy and Grantaire gave Combeferre a quick peck.

They ran back to the ballroom and Grantaire led Combeferre through the crowd to Enjolras. "Hey Enjolras, hi, it's Grantaire." Enjolras turned to see Grantaire beaming with Combeferre on his arm and nodded for Grantaire to go on. "I would like you to meet Prince Combeferre of the Southern Isles and to ask for your blessing-"

"-for our marriage!" finished Combeferre.

"WHAT?" Enjolras widened his eyes and asked again, "What?"

"We're getting married!" said Grantaire

"Grantaire you just met him! I can't give you my blessing!"

"What?" Grantaire's face fell. "Enjolras, I love him!"

"No you don't, you just met."

"What the hell do you know about love?" snarled Grantaire. Enjolras flinched back and Grantaire continued. "What would you know about love, Enjolras? All you ever do is shut people out! You hate everyone and you shove them out of your life! You only have the gates open today because its tradition. Does it really bother you to see me happy? You hate seeing me be loved and cared for and with people so you'll stop Combeferre from marrying me? I can't live like that!"

"If you can't handle the gates being closed and not marrying someone the day you met them then you can go away!" shouted Enjolras.

Grantaire stared. "What?" he asked with a wavering voice. 

"Go away. Leave. Be happy."

Combeferre held Grantaire's hand when Grantaire choked. Water built up in his eyes and he tried to wipe it away but the tears fell anyway. "Enjolras, why don't you want or love me?" 

Enjolras folded his arms and looked away. "I think Combeferre should leave." He started walking away and Grantaire bit back a sob.

"NO!" Grantaire ran to Enjolras and pulled his hand and accidentally tore his glove off. "Don't! What is the matter with you?"

"My glove. Please Grantaire, my glove," whispered Enjolras desperately.

"Tell me why you're doing this, why you make me live like this!" The whole room was focused on them now and Enjolras was backing up warily.

"Give me the glove, please, my glove," said Enjolras again, going into a panic.

"No! Tell me why you hurt and neglect me. Tell me why you hate me and what I ever did to deserve it. Tell me why you care for your country but will let me cry myself to sleep at night and drink myself senseless during the day just to cope with how you treat me and why now you won't even let me marry so I can be happy!"

Enjolras clutched his uncovered hand and looked close to tears himself. "I never knew you drank, I can't do anything, I'm sorry, I need my glove, I just-"

Ice grew from under Enjolras's feet and the crowd gasped and moved back. Enjolras's panicked breath came in short gasps and he shouted, "Stay away from me!" He swung his arm out and created a circle of icy spikes and looked at the assembly's horrified faces with fear.

Grantaire stared open mouthed and after Enjolras saw his brother's shocked face he threw the doors open and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras bolted out into the courtyard and took shallow, panicked breaths as he looked out at the mass of people loitering around the fountains. 

"King Enjolras!" A citizen beamed up at him with a bright smile and people around him all started shouting greetings.

"So good to see you outside!"

"You look spectacular, your majesty!"

"Long live king Enjolras!"

"Are you feeling well?"

Enjolras felt a tight pain in his chest and he backed up against a fountain. Ice shot out from beneath his fingers and the crowd recoiled as the fountain's stonework was coated with ice and the water froze in midair. More ice crept up around the courtyard and up the stairs by the door he'd come out of and he started fully hyperventilating.

"Stay away from me!" shouted Enjolras as he bolted through the crowd.

"ENJOLRAS!"

Grantaire ran out followed by Combeferre and Thenardier, who fell on the ice. Combeferre and Grantaire ignored him and raced after Enjolras towards the docks. 

"ENJOLRAS!" shouted Grantaire again.

Enjolras sobbed lightly as he ran and didn't turn around. "Go away!" He reached the water and hesitantly put his foot down and watched the area around his foot freeze. It happened again when he put his other foot down and he ran across the port, taking a shortcut up to the mountains and leaving a trail of ice behind him.

Actually, what Enjolras didn't know was that he froze the whole lake. 

Grantaire and Combeferre stared until Combeferre gently led Grantaire back to the crowd of people.

"You!" shouted Thenardier, pointing at Grantaire. "Are you a wizard too? Are you cursed?"

"No!" Grantaire looked around at the crowd and held up his hands. "No, I'm normal! I didn't even know Enjolras had powers until just now. I'm as shocked as you are."

"He's destructive! He ought to be thrown in prison!"

"No!" Grantaire stood slightly apart from Combeferre and repeated, "No, he's not malicious, he loves his people, all of you, he was just frightened."

The air had been growing steadily cooler and little snowflakes were drifting down in flurries.

"And how would you know that if he never spoke to you?" snapped Thenardier.

"He's my brother. I trust him and I know what he stands for. I'm going after him." Grantaire turned to Combeferre and said, "I leave prince Combeferre in charge. Someone bring me my horse!"

"Please don't go," pleaded Combeferre. "At least let me come with you. I'm afraid I'll lose you."

"I'll be fine. Just make sure everyone here is okay."

"I will do my best," said Combeferre. He sighed and kissed Grantaire's temple and Grantaire smiled widely before he mounted his horse and rode off.

Feuilly was on the other side of the festival with the fellow vendors and he made his way to where all the commotion had been. He gasped as he looked up at the frozen fountain and ran up to touch some of the ice. "Oh it's beautiful, Sven. Look at it, perfectly smooth, ooooohhh."

"The king is a sorcerer!" The cried started panicking and Combeferre raised his voice.

"Grantaire left me in charge! I'm opening the gates, everyone can come inside for warmth until this is over!"

Feuilly looked up at the snow falling from the sky and dread started to spread through him.

He was an ice seller.

A string of swears streamed from his mouth and he turned to Sven. "We're going up the mountain to get a look at how far this went. I've got to find somewhere to sell to."

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Enjolras ran unhindered by the snow and fueled by panic up the mountain, far from the castle and port. He slowed down to catch his breath and was surprised that he wasn't hungry. It seemed his magic could sustain him, which a dark part of him realized that suicide would be difficult if he became too out of control. 

Isolation it is, then. 

He was far away, out of sight and mind from the palace and he thought ah, why not? He had never really used his powers since he was little and he was dying to try, to release the pent up energy.

Enjolras held his left hand open and smiled at the bit of magic he conjured. He did the same with his other hand and felt happiness start to build in him as he looked at his beautiful, glowing, snow and ice conjurations. A weight was lifted from his chest and he made a wide gesture with his arms and watched the snow blow around.

Exactly what could be do?

Enjolras laughed and swirled up a small flurry by the ground and thought about it being a snowman and created an exact replica of the snowman he and Grantaire had made. It looked so cute and made Enjolras's heart swell to see it that he couldn't help kneeling down and giving it a hug just like Grantaire had when they were little.

A wave of pain crashed through him at the thought of Grantaire and manifested itself as a miniature blizzard around him. Grantaire must feel so hurt and lost, but he'd be okay. Surely he'd understand, thought Enjolras.

Enjolras started running again and be cast off his inky cloak of mourning as he ran, letting out bursts of snow and ice. 

The people deserved better than him and they had Grantaire. Grantaire would be crowned in a couple years and everyone would forget about him.

He couldn't ever go back again so he was free.

Totally free.

Enjolras was coming up to a drop off and thrust his hands forward imagining a staircase leading up to a ledge above him. Part of it appeared frosted over and spiky but when he stepped on it the area around his foot because perfectly smooth and clear. He grinned and ran up the stairs creating them as he thought and laughing and having FUN for the first time in years. 

"AAAAAAHH!" shouted Enjolras for no reason except that he was allowed to make whatever noises he wanted to. He stood at the top of the actually large piece of rock and snow jutting out from the mountain peak.

He planted his foot down hard into the snow and a giant icy snowflake appeared beneath him. His castle should have floors and stairs and a large gate and a balcony and spires and everything he could think of. As be thought of it, it appeared around him as a final, wonderful, intense release of his energy. 

Since he was no longer king, he tossed his crown off into a corner and sighed at the satisfying clang.

Enjolras gasped when he felt coolness creeping along his body once he'd thrown the crown. He looked down to see his red jacket turning icy blue and a light weight on his shoulders of a new cape made of gossamer ice. 

It looked rather nice and he shrugged, even if he missed his old red. Perhaps since he was away from his people he was not fit to wear it anymore.

So be it.

-mg friends my friends this is a page break-

"ENJOLRAS!"

Grantaire had been riding all night up the mountain and was getting tired despite his desperation. He'd let Chou-Chou the horse rest a few times but he felt like falling asleep in the saddle, calling out and rambling without much thinking.

"ENJOLRAS!" he called again. He yawned and said to himself and Chou-Chou, "This is my fault, isn't it? I didn't mean for him to freeze the summer over but I mean, how could I possibly have anticipated this? He should have just told me instead of pushing me away all those years. Then maybe I wouldn't have yelled at him about my fiancé and caused an ice age." Grantaire thought for a moment and then said, "Nope. It's still not my fault! Hmmmm. It's Combeferre's fault. Without him I wouldn't have yelled and this wouldn't have happened. Yup, he's not here so he takes the blame." 

Grantaire was about to fall into a stupor of tiredness when his horse neighed loudly and started bucking.

"AH! Stop!"

Grantaire flew off, unsure of what had spooked his horse and groaned as he ran away. "Damnit, and it's too late to go back." 

He trudged on until dark and squinted when he saw smoke late into the night. "Fire!" He was freezing cold in his summer clothes and ran towards it. Maybe they had alcohol!

Meanwhile, Courfeyrac the snowman was trying to find a nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Grantaire stumbled down the hill to the small smoke plume and shivered. He was soaking wet and had lost his cloak and he dimly read the sign for "Myriel's Trading Post".

He opened the door with a creak and a voice from the corner said, "Hoo hoo, big summer blowout!"

"Hey." Grantaire looked at the old man behind the shop counter and rubbed his arms as he warmed up. "Do you have some mead or wine, and also some boots and winter clothes?"

"Ja, in the winter department. There's mead in the corner."

Grantaire gratefully riffled through the clothes and boots until he had found things that would fit. As he examed bottles of mead he asked, "Have you seen anyone else come through here? Maybe a gorgeous blond man who looks like a girl?"

"Sorry sir, but the only one crazy enough to be out in this mess is you." 

The door flew open and a frosted coated figure walked in, stomping their feet and brushing ice off of themselves. 

"Well, you and this lovely person. Hoo hoo, big summer blowout!" 

Feuilly slowly made his way up to the register and Grantaire stood off to the side awkwardly. "Did you just come from down the North Mountain?" 

"Yeah." Feuilly stared into Grantaire's eyes with an annoyed intensity. "Carrots."

"What?"

Feuilly stepped closer to Grantaire. "I want carrots." 

"So get your goddamn carrots!"

"You're in my way!"

"Oh." Grantaire stepped aside and folded his arms. "You could've said please."

"Get out of my fucking way, please." Feuilly was doing his best to be grumpy but couldn't keep a smile off of his face.

Grantaire smiled too. "I think I like you, well mannered sir."

"I like you too, whoever you are. Can you tell me how I can never see you again?" Feuilly dropped the carrots on the counter with climbing rope and gear and asked Myriel, "How much for this?"

"Forty."

"Come on man, give me a break."

"No less than forty my dear. We all must stay alive," said Myriel apologetically. "I'll throw in a free trip to the sauna."

"Keep your sauna. There's gotta be somewhere else in this god forsaken land that can sell me what I need." Feuilly stormed out in a huff and Myriel turned to Grantaire. 

"Just the winter clothes?" 

Grantaire shook his head. "No. I want the clothes and all his other stuff. And I want to give you a bit extra."

"You're very kind."

Grantaire paid and walked out to the barn. He could see a warm light that morphed and moved like liquid on the walls and correctly assumed Feuilly had built a fire. 

Feuilly's fingers expertly plucked his lute as he sang his reindeer goodnight. He leaned back into a sack of hay and Grantaire timidly said, "Hello?"

"Gah!" Feuilly jumped and frowned as he laid back down with his eyes closed. "Oh, it's just you. What is it?"

"I need you to take me up the North Mountain."

"I'm an ice seller, not a taxi."

Grantaire tossed the bag of mountaineering supplies onto Feuilly and said, "Take me, please. I'm Enjolras's brother. I can get him to stop this winter."

Feuilly looked in the sack. "Okay, we'll leave at dawn." 

Just as Feuilly leaned back Grantaire tossed a bag of carrots at him that landed directly on his face. "Sorry! Uh, sorry. Ahem. We leave in a few minutes." Grantaire plopped down beside Feuilly and said, "I need to warm up first." He raised a bottle of mead to his lips and Feuilly frowned. 

"If you're Enjolras's brother it means you're a prince."

Grantaire burped. "And?"

"You're drinking mead? You're out in the middle of nowhere? You curse? What's going on?"

"I'm a human being and I act like one. Enjolras is majestic and detached and perfect, I'm me." 

Feuilly shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Don't get yourself too intoxicated, drunkard."

Grantaire put the bottle down and 'pffted'. "I told you I was getting warm and that's it. I've been out in the cold all day on foot with no food, water, or warm clothes. I ate snow all day, so let me have this bit of mead." 

"Sure thing, your highness." Feuilly stretched and asked, "So what made the king go all ice crazy?" 

"That was me." Grantaire sighed and put the bottle down so he could gesture with his hands as he spoke. "Okay so I met this adorable wonderful guy who's the embodiment of perfection and I took him to Enjolras to ask if I could marry him and Enjolras flipped out on me like 'NO YOU JUST MET HIM!' and I was like-"

"Wait," interrupted Feuilly. "You were going to marry a man you just met?"

"Yeah, pay attention. So Enjolras said no and I got mad because after ignoring me my whole life he was really just going to shoot me down? And-"

"You met a guy and got engaged the same DAY?"

"YES, try and keep up!" Grantaire got more heated as he finished. "So I got mad and he got upset and he starting shooting icicles and now we have winter in July." 

Feuilly was quiet for a moment. Looking at Grantaire, it was hard to see him saving the kingdom from winter if he'd been the cause of it but it was worth a shot. "Okay. Ready when you are." 

-my friends my friends this is a page break- 

Thenardier paced the guest quarters he'd been placed in, his mind whirling.

Combeferre was clearly worried about Grantaire getting back safely and would likely send out a search party soon. In that case, he could volunteer some of his soldiers to make a good impression in Combeferre's eyes.

Also, the way to the kingdom was through Grantaire, if he made it back.

Clearly from his outburst in the ballroom, Grantaire was emotionally unstable. Thenardier guessed it was partly from the death of his parents and also from the neglect his older brother had given him. He would have to take the throne in two years should Enjolras have an accident, and would be in desperate need of support and advice. 

In fact, having a neighbor who was kind and understanding and could guide him would be ideal, thought Thenardier. 

He opened his door and walked down the hall. "Brujon, Guelemeuer, I need to talk to you," he whispered.

In the other part of the castle Combeferre was laying in Grantaire's bed feeling his heart race with panic. Going up the north mountain was going to take awhile but he was still scared for his fiancé. 

Combeferre snuggled Grantaire's pillows and imagined Grantaire spending every night alone. He wished he had him in his arms and that he could wake up and see Grantaire beside him. 

What if he never saw him again?

He would be king if Enjolras didn't come back either.

But he would miss Grantaire.

Combeferre blushed and smiled dreamily as he thought about Grantaire and how he laughed and smiled and kissed wonderfully without even having to try. He was smitten and he knew it. 

He just hoped Grantaire would be back soon. 

"Sir!"

Combeferre sat up and nodded to the guard.

"The princes horse is back. There's no sign of Grantaire."

Combeferre frowned and rubbed his eyes. "Alright. I'm leaving in half an hour."

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

"Oh my god I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault!" snapped Feuilly as he watched the sled tumblr down the mountainside. "We didn't plan for wolves. It happens."

"I'll replace it, I promise. I'm really sorry." Grantaire looked down in shame and said, "If you don't want to help me anymore, I understand."

Feuilly snorted. "What else do I have to do? I want my ice business back so I'm going to make sure you see Enjolras." 

Grantaire smiled gratefully. "Oh thank you!"

"You better do this right. I don't really trust your judgement to be honest."

"Oh really, are you still going on about me getting engaged? It's true love! What are you, a self certified expert?"

Feuilly started walking and Grantaire followed. "I'm not, but my friends are."

"I'd like to meet them!"

"Maybe on the way back."

They didn't have much else to talk about and they trudged through the snow in silence. The scenery was beautiful but Grantaire was too stressed to admire it. He couldn't guarantee that Enjolras would bring back summer or even let him talk. 

"Heeeeeeey!"

Grantaire and Feuilly both stopped at the same time. Grantaire looked at Sven and opened his mouth to ask Feuilly why his reindeer had been quiet this entire time when it happened again but clearly not from the reindeer.

"Ooooh it's so pretty! I wish I had other colors though. Red, orange, yellow, well maybe not yellow, but green and blue and all the colors!" Courfeyrac the snowman walked between Feuilly and Grantaire and asked, "Opinions?"

"AAH!" shrieked Grantaire from fright. He accidentally kicked Courfeyrac's head off into Feuilly's arms and Feuilly panicked and threw it back to Grantaire.

"Guys, could you not?" Courfeyrac wandered around without his head and Grantaire grimaced and threw it back onto him.

Courfeyrac's noseless head landed upside down on his head and he frowned. "Something has changed here."

Grantaire giggled and knelt down and righted his head. "There you go." After the shock of seeing a talking snowman Courfeyrac was adorable. 

"Oh, thank you!" Courfeyrac sighed with satisfaction and said, "Okay, without you playing soccer with my head, let's try this again. My name is Courfeyrac, and I like warm hugs!" 

Grantaire gasped. Enjolras had built him? Why? Nevertheless, he couldn't be happier. His face lit up and he said, "Of course, Courfeyrac! I never thought I'd see you!"

Courfeyrac waited a moment and asked, "And you are...?"

"Oh, Grantaire. And this is Feuilly and Sven." Grantaire scooted close to Courfeyrac and asked, "Could I hug you?"

"Yes!"

Grantaire hugged Courfeyrac close to him and laughed at Feuilly's expression. "I think my friend wants a hug too." 

"Oh, no I think I-"

Feuilly was tackled by Courfeyrac as Courfeyrac yelled, "Sven!" 

"No, I'm Feuilly." Feuilly sat up and hugged the snowman and asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Enjolras built him," said Grantaire with confidence. "We built snowmen like him as kids. I dunno why he would but I know this was him."

"Do you know where Enjolras is?" asked Feuilly to Courfeyrac. "We want to bring back summer."

"Ooooooooh you do? I love summer! It's so warm and bright and pretty! Let's go to Enjolras!" Courfeyrac started walking away and said, "I bet he's the nicest warmest person in the world!"

Grantaire shook his head. "Hey wait!" He beckoned Courfeyrac back and held out a carrot. "Would you like a nose?"

"PLEASE!"

Grantaire carefully shoved it into Courfeyrac's face and winced at his expression but Courfeyrac smiled and touched it with his twig hands. "Oh thank you, now I'm perfect!"

Grantaire couldn't keep the happy expression off of his face at seeing Courfeyrac. "Yes you are!" He walked beside Courfeyrac as Feuilly followed behind. "Have you met Enjolras though? Because nice and warm isn't really how I'd describe him. More like hard hearted, frigid, bitter, and antisocial." 

"Wonderful," muttered Feuilly. 

Courfeyrac shook his head. "No, he's warm and sweet, I'll show you! Let's bring summer back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Grantaire panted hard as he hiked beside Courfeyrac and Feuilly. It took hours to walk up the mountain and he was relieved when Courfeyrac started bouncing up and down. "We're close!"

"Thank goodness," breathed Grantaire.

Courfeyrac led them around a sharp bend and Feuilly almost fell over.

"Oh my God. His highness must have built that." Feuilly's eyes were wide like a child's as he gazed at Enjolras's ice palace. It was nestled into the rocky mountainside and was over a hundred feet tall. "It's beautiful. Oh Grantaire." Feuilly gripped Grantaire's arm to keep himself from swooning. "I'm weak at the knees. It's the most fantastic thing I've ever seen."

"I had no idea he was such an artist myself. Then again, I suppose I don't know much about him at all." Grantaire laughed at Feuilly and held his hand. "Come on, let's to say hello."

"Yay!" said Courfeyrac. 

The three of them started to walk up the ice stairs and Grantaire had to steady himself on Feuilly.

"Hey heart eyes, help me out here."

Feuilly put an arm around Grantaire and smirked. "Still not sober?"

"Fuck," swore Grantaire as he slipped. "Ice stairs. Why. Oh God why. He's fired. I am forbidding him from building anything ever again." 

"NO!" yelled Feuilly.

Grantaire slipped again and rolled his eyes. "I was kidding." 

Eventually they made it to the top and Grantaire looked at Feuilly and Courfeyrac. "Can you give me a minute alone with him? I don't want to make him feel cornered or nervous. Last time I did he froze the whole country."

Feuilly frowned and Courfeyrac pouted. He sighed and said, "Alright. But just a minute. I desperately need to go in this place."

Grantaire knocked and was genuinely surprised when the door actually opened. Courfeyrac started muttering, "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, what is Mississippi? Ah who cares. Five Mississippi..."

"Enjolras?" called out Grantaire. He slid on the ice floor and swore more as he miraculously made it to the banister of more ice stairs.

"R?"

Enjolras came out of a room from upstairs and looked down. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to find you." Grantaire stated at Enjolras's clothes and said, "Your power sure does a lot. Love the gossamer ice gown, hate the stairs from hell."

Enjolras's mouth twitched with amusement but he said softly, "I'm sorry, but you have to leave. Please, R." 

"No." Grantaire carefully started to walk towards Enjolras but Enjolras backed away.

"Grantaire, no. Please. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. I can't be near people."

"SIXTY MISSISSIPPI!"

Enjolras frowned. "What?"

"I'm Courfeyrac and I like warm hugs!" Courfeyrac ran in gleefully and waved to Enjolras. "Hi!"

"Courfeyrac?"

"Yeah!" He smiled and said, "You built me, remember?"

"He's cute, isn't he?" beamed Grantaire. "I know you put on this cold and indifferent act to keep people away but I know you're warm and sweet inside. Courfeyrac's proof of that."

"I'm cute!" exclaimed Courfeyrac. 

"Your palace is awe inspiring, your majesty," said Feuilly. He stared at the chandelier open mouthed and drank it all in. 

"First off all, I'm not indifferent," snapped Enjolras. "Second, if you respected me, you would leave." 

Feuilly looked hurt and Grantaire shook his head. "Don't take that personally, Feuilly. Enjolras, you left us with no choice! I had to come here, please, what else was I supposed to do about-"

"Go home. I can't let you stay." Enjolras turned his back and Grantaire sighed and fell up the stairs. 

"You would never hurt me! We need you!"

"Enough!" Enjolras sounded slightly choked up and Grantaire painfully pursued him.

"I'm not going!"

They got to the highest floor and Enjolras faced Grantaire with his fists clenched and arms folded tightly across his chest. "Please Grantaire. You don't understand. You weren't born with that streak of white hair; I hit you with my ice! It was a childhood accident, and we had to erase the magic and all of your memories of me having magic. I can't be near you, I can't ever hug you or even tap your shoulder or safely be in the same room as you. It hurts so badly and I'm sorry you were left alone and neglected and it's all my fault but I can't be the brother and friend you need me to be!" 

Enjolras's eyes were wet and snow flurries were whirling around his ankles. Grantaire stood rooted to the floor as he processed the information.

"Is that why I remember so many more snowy days as a kid than there ever were later? Because that's been one of my life's biggest mysteries."

Enjolras sniffed and nodded. 

"Okay so you had an accident when we were little but look at what you've made! You have control over it now. I believe in you."

"I don't. I can't control it." Enjolras stepped further back and whispered, "You really need to to. Whenever I'm with people I lose control and I get scared." 

"It's just me, Enj."

Enjolras shook his head and Grantaire could see his eyes darken with fear as Enjolras panicked more. "Go. I'm begging you."

"Even if I wanted to I can't. We need you to stop the winter!"

"What?"

Grantaire snorted. "You really don't know? Well, I guess it was an accident, but still. You kind of froze everything everywhere, which ranks you the worst at reacting to your sibling getting engaged."

Enjolras's already pale face drained completely of color. "No. No I couldn't have."

"You did. You made it Yuletide in July out there and it won't let up." 

The flurries were growing larger and Enjolras backed up against a wall. "Go away. I can't fix it. You're making this worse."

"Enjolras I-"

"GO!" screamed Enjolras with a wave of his hand. He shot out icicles and heard Grantaire sob softly. Enjolras turned on his heel to face Grantaire and saw him clutching his heart. "Oh God." 

Feuilly thought it was time to intervene and he ran up with Courfeyrac. "Grantaire!" He knelt beside Grantaire and helped him up.

Courfeyrac stood on Grantaire's other side and said sadly, "Enjolras, I know you can do this. You creates me! You can create life, you can do anything. Come with us, please."

"I'm sorry but no."

"I'm not leaving without you," said Grantaire stubbornly.

"Yes you are!"

Enjolras made a swirling motion with his hands and a giant snow monster formed before their eyes. It picked the three of them up with its icicle claws and carried them out the door. "Don't come BACK!" it growled as it through them down the stairs and into a pile of snow by Sven. 

"HEY!" yelled Grantaire. He huffily stood up and started packing a snowball. "I'll show you, Enjolras."

"No, no no no no no let's not tick off the huge snow golem, okay?" Feuilly put Grantaire's hand down and sighed once Grantaire stopped fighting him. For a few seconds.

"YOU WANNA GO?" hollered Grantaire as he turned and pitched the snowball at the creature's shoulder. 

The ball made a soft sound at impact and did absolutely no damage whatsoever. 

The snow monster roared and Feuilly grimaced. "Now you've done it." 

"Guys!" exclaimed Courfeyrac. "He won't hurt us because Enjolras made him. This is our free ride down the mountain." 

"Have fun with that!" shouted Feuilly as he and Sven took off. Grantaire stayed with Courfeyrac until Courfeyrac took off running as well.

"On second thought I kind of think we should run!" yelled Courfeyrac as he literally snowballed down the mountain to Feuilly. 

Grantaire crossed his arms and let out a squeak when the ice construct picked him up again. "Now you listen here! When you go back I want you to tell Enjolras that I refuse to give up on him and that I won't let him waste away in the middle of nowhere like this."

"I don't care." The creature brought him to the edge of the cliff where Feuilly was digging a snow anchor. "LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" it bellowed as it flung Grantaire over the edge.

Feuilly blanched. The drop was three hundred feet but with so much snow at the bottom he hoped it would cushion him. Before he could get thrown off too he left go of his rope and screamed as he fell down. Sven took a running leap off and left Courfeyrac behind. 

"My turn!" said Courfeyrac delightedly. "Huh. I always thought that if all of my friends jumped off a cliff I wouldn't too, but I guess I am." He waved to the snow monster and yelled, "Bye marshmallow!" as he fell through the air. 

Feuilly groaned as Courfeyrac hit the snow pile and sat up. "Grantaire? Courfeyrac?"

"Here!" said Courfeyrac as he raised his hand. 

"I'm okay. Just really cold." Grantaire blearily wiggled in the snow and smiled when Feuilly pulled him out. "Thanks." He paused and grew pale. "Oh no, we're still cursed with winter! What're we gonna do? I can't go home and let everyone die! And I promised you-"

"Shh. Don't worry about me." Feuilly stared at Grantaire intently. "Worry about your hair!"

"I just got thrown off a cliff and you're talking to me about HAIR."

"It's turning white!"

Grantaire frowned and examined a lock of it by his eye. He held out the white part and asked, "Does it look okay?"

Feuilly blinked. "Yeah."

"Your words say yes but your face says no," said Courfeyrac.

"It's fine! I'm just worried. We gotta get you to my family. They can fix this, I'm sure of it."

Grantaire was too cold and tired to argue and let Feuilly and Sven support him as he walked. 

"I always wanted a family," said Courfeyrac. "Is yours nice?"

"They're love experts," said Grantaire with a giggle.

"Me too!" Courfeyrac bounced up and down and Feuilly sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Grantaire felt colder and colder as he walked beside Feuilly. It felt as though his heart was pumping ice water through his body instead of warm blood and he shivered violently. 

"Movement will help you feel better," said Feuilly, trying to sound encouraging but also sounding worried. "We're almost to the hot springs, those'll warm you up." 

"Okay." Grantaire sneezed and wrapped his coat around him tighter. He couldn't believe Enjolras had hit him before. He understood why Enjolras had hid all those years but it still made him ache and want to cry. All Grantaire longed for was Enjolras to be affectionate and loving and heal all those years off hurt but the only thing he did was have a snow construct throw him off a cliff. 

"Here." Feuilly guided Grantaire over to a hot steam vent and it warmed Grantaire instantly.

"Thank you." 

As they'd come down the mountain the snow had gradually disappeared despite the freezing air. All around them was mostly rocks and moss and it would've been beautiful with the northern lights shining above them if they hadn't been in a crisis.

"I want you to meet my family." Feuilly took Grantaire's hand and led him to a large circle of rocks. "Hello everyone, meet prince Grantaire!"

Grantaire stared at the rocks. "And I thought my childhood was lonely."

Courfeyrac wandered around and faced Feuilly. "Your family is a pile of rocks?"

"No, they're just pulling my leg." Feuilly folded his arms and called out, "Hello? Come on guys, I brought you someone to meet!"

That did it.

The rocks all unfurled and Grantaire gasped as he realized they were all trolls. One with a lot of flowers on his back piped up, "Feuilly brought a boy home!" 

Feuilly widened his eyes and panicked. "No no no no no, guys, it's not like that!"

That didn't stop the trolls from swarming Grantaire, who was giggling.

"Oh Feuilly, he's adorable!"

"What's with his hair?"

"Lovely smile!"

"When's the wedding?"

Feuilly waved his arms to get their attention. "Guys! He's engaged! I don't even like him that way."

"Uh HUH." One of them rolled over to Feuilly and sniffed. "I can smell the love on you! Who is it?"

"A girl! No one you know!"

The troll sniffed again. "No, you like a boy."

"Cut it out, Eponine!"

Grantaire was laughing as the trolls he was with were trying to convince him to marry Feuilly.

"Look at our Feuilly! Isn't he handsome?"

"He's adorable," said Grantaire with a mischievous smile.

"Don't encourage them!" yelled Feuilly as Eponine combed his hair. 

"Who's this fiancée of yours, who's supposedly better than Feuilly?" asked another troll.

Grantaire sat down near a pocket of steam and sighed with a dreamy look, "Well, he wears glasses, has the most beautiful green eyes, he dances, he's gorgeous, he's so perfect."

"Oh dear. That DOES sound a lot better than Feuilly," said one of them dejectedly.

"HEY!" 

"You're jealous!" exclaimed a troll at Feuilly's feet.

"No!"

The flowery troll jumped up and said, "I know! Grantaire will be convinced if Feuilly takes his clothes off!"

"Guys, no!" 

A female troll with an arm around two other trolls asked, "Well why can't Grantaire just have both of them? It worked out for me." 

"I don't like Grantaire!" Feuilly's face was red and Grantaire hugged a troll close to him.

"Who do you like?" 

Soon it became a chant, everyone facing Feuilly and chanting 'who do you like', including Courfeyrac.

"ENJOLRAS!" Feuilly blushed deeply and turned to Courfeyrac. "You traitor!"

Grantaire smiled and set the troll down. He walked over to Feuilly and said, "I don't think Enjolras is interested in anyone, but that's super sweet of you. It's cute."

"Please for the love of all that is good and right don't tell him," begged Feuilly.

"I won't," promised Grantaire.

"I will!"

"Courfeyrac!"

Feuilly was about to start playfully chasing Courfeyrac around when an older troll arrived.

"What's all this racket, eh?" 

"Valjean!" Feuilly knelt down and said, "Grantaire got hit with magical ice by his brother. Again." 

Valjean sighed and beckoned Grantaire over. He put his hand on Grantaire's head and then on his heart. "There's nothing I can do. Only an act of true love can melt your heart." 

"We need to get you to Combeferre, I guess." Feuilly gently picked up Grantaire, who looked faint, and set him on top of Sven. He climbed on behind him and Courfeyrac sat on his lap. "Bye guys!"

"Have fun kissing boys!" called out Eponine.

"Yay!" said Courfeyrac.

-Holy page breaks Batman!-

Combeferre couldn't stop worrying as he climbed up the north mountain on horseback with a small group of volunteers. Grantaire or Enjolras could be hurt. Or dead. Or maybe missing, never to be found again.

Then he saw the gigantic ice palace and figured Enjolras was probably okay. 

"Okay everyone, don't harm Enjolras if you can help it. We want to bring him home, understand?" Combeferre dismounted and was about to head up the steps when a snow pile stood up and roared at him. 

Combeferre drew his sword and slashed at the monster and succeeded in breaking one of its knees to pieces but it clawed at him and threw him out of the way. He rolled on the ground and leapt up to make a dash for the stairs while a few others stayed behind to keep the golem busy. It collapsed over it's cracked icicle kneecap and fell off into the chasm beneath the ice bridge.

Enjolras saw them coming and ran upstairs to hide. Combeferre led the way and handled the ice stairs much better than Grantaire had. Enjolras felt himself panicking and icy snow and winds whirled around him.

"Stay away!"

"Your majesty, we've come to bring you home. We can't stop this winter without you!" Combeferre cornered Enjolras. "Please."

"I can't." Fear shone in his eyes and Combeferre opened his mouth to reassure him when the back of his neck tingled.

He spun around just in time to make Gueulemer's crossbow bolt fire into the ceiling instead of at Enjolras. Ice crumbled from the ceiling in chunks and knocked Enjolras out.

Combeferre picked him up and glared at Guelemeuer. "I told you, no harm should come to him! No matter, let's go back."

Worry nagged Combeferre again as they trekked back down the mountain. He held Enjolras close and steadied him and wished he had been able to find out where Grantaire was. It amazed Combeferre how someone so beautiful could be so cold, and how the person in his arms who seemed warm and alive could be so callous to his own little brother. 

When they finally got back to the castle he had Enjolras locked away and ordered guards to bring him food when he woke up. 

Combeferre called a counsel of all the ambassadors in a small parlor like room and told them all what happened.

Thenardier seemed surprised Enjolras was back and Grantaire not and Combeferre sighed. "I'm going back out to find Grantaire. He had to be alive."

"That would be wise, your highness." 

Combeferre was about to leave when the door in front of him flew open. Grantaire was supported by two servants and looked barely conscious. His lips were blue and his hair was whiter and he had ice all over him.

"He said he needed to see you right away," said one of the butlers.

"Oh God, are you alright?" Combeferre took Grantaire into his arms and said briskly, "Bring us some hot soup and blankets and a change of clothes for him."

"I need you to kiss me." 

"Pardon?"

"To break the spell." Grantaire weakly wrapped his arms around Combeferre's neck.

Everyone else left them alone, muttering polite things about privacy. Combeferre gently helped Grantaire to a sofa by the fire and he sat beside him. "Talk to me."

Grantaire shivered but felt better with the fire and the warm body pressed against his. "The only way to thaw my heart is an act of true love. Like a kiss." 

"Ah." Combeferre stroked Grantaire's cheek. He leaned in so closely Grantaire could feel his breath. "Where's the person who brought you here?"

"Somewhere. But I love you," said Grantaire, feeling confused.

"No, I just wanted to know so I could thank him. He's done us a great service. I-I'm so glad you're okay." His voice was hushed and Grantaire wondered if he was going to cry. Combeferre smiled and scooted closer to Grantaire. He touched his nose to Grantaire's and asked, "Ready?"

"Yes." 

Grantaire let Combeferre hold him around his waist and caress his face as he laid his hands on Combeferre's shoulders. Combeferre pulled him close and kissed him like he had done at the party, slow and gentle yet determined. Grantaire responded and opened his mouth so Combeferre could deepen their kissing.

Heat tingled down Grantaire's spine and he thought for a moment that he was melting the ice inside of him but it only lasted a second. When Combeferre pulled away he felt barely warmer at his core.

"It's not working," he whispered, feeling panicky.

Combeferre stared. "What?"

"I'm still so cold. Combeferre I'm still frozen, I'm going to die!" Grantaire started crying and Combeferre held him. A servant brought hot soup and dry clothes for Grantaire and Combeferre looked him in the eyes.

"We'll get through this, it'll be okay. I promise."

Grantaire drank some hot broth and sadly looked at Combeferre. "Don't you love me?"

"I do." Combeferre looked devestated as more white appeared in Grantaire's hair. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Combeferre tried to keep himself strong for Grantaire as he helped him dress in dry clothes and snuggled him under blankets to help him stay warm but the worry wouldn't go away. He loved Grantaire deeply, and frozen heart or not he was going to stay by him. 

"Once you've finished eating we can go talk to Enjolras." 

Grantaire swallowed too much soup at once and choked, "He's here?!"

"Yes, we brought him back. Forgive me, but I was out voted and he's in a cell."

"I have to see him, we have to go!" Grantaire shakily stood with Combeferre's help and Combeferre kept the blanket around Grantaire's shoulders as they walked as quickly as Grantaire could to the dungeons.

They were too late.

The two of them opened the door and it grated on frost coated hinges. The outer wall was completely blasted away and the freezing cold winds blew stronger than they had been earlier. Grantaire correctly guessed Enjolras had panicked and had an uncontrolled burst of ice.

There was no point in trying to hold back Grantaire as he desperately ran out onto the frozen fjord screaming, "ENJOLRAS!" over and over again. Combeferre tried to follow but soon lost Grantaire in the swirling snowstorm.

Feuilly and Courfeyrac had been leaving the castle when the mini cyclone of snow over the port picked up and they'd rushed in, fearing the worst about Grantaire.

Enjolras was far away from everyone on the ice. Everyone who had his best interests at heart, anyway.

Thenardier stood behind Enjolras and shouted over the wind, "Look what you've done! You've doomed us all!"

Enjolras was shaking as he stared at the out of control storm and panicked. "I'm leaving! Just- tell Combeferre to take good care of my brother!"

"Grantaire?" Thenardier laughed. "He came back from the mountain with a frozen heart. Combeferre's young, weak infatuation could not melt him. He's dead- because of you!" 

That did it. 

Enjolras collapsed on the iced over water and sobbed. The snow storm stopped and the ice particles seemed to hang in the air as Enjolras cried. 

From a ways away, Grantaire could see Enjolras. He started running to him and Combeferre fell. "Grantaire!"

Grantaire kept going. He felt his body get colder and colder and looked down to see his fingers were pure blue. He forgot what warmth was. All that mattered was Enjolras. 

Thenardier raised his sword behind Enjolras and Grantaire screamed, "NO!" He made it just in time to intercept the blow.

And instantly turned into an ice statue.

Thenardier's sword shattered and the forced of it knocked him out.

Enjolras stood up and looked at Grantaire in horror as Combeferre, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, and Sven gathered around him.

Grantaire was completely frozen and almost looked human. The ice captured every feature, hair, and crease in his skin. Combeferre knelt as Enjolras burst into fresh tears at Grantaire, preserved perfectly.

"Grantaire." Enjolras had always restrained his emotions but it was too great for him to hold back anymore. All those years of withholding affection from Grantaire and shutting him out in hopes that he would be safe, and he killed him anyway. "R, no, no, please wake up." Enjolras gently stroked Grantaire's ice face and rushed forward to embrace him.

"GRANTAAAAAAAIIIIRRE!" howled Enjolras as he wept. "I'm so sorry, R please. I'm sorry." 

Combeferre stayed quiet, feeling Enjolras's grief had priority over his, and Feuilly turned away. 

Enjolras cried and held the ice close. He didn't even think of how Thenardier had nearly killed him, only of Grantaire being gone. 

No one noticed yet, but a patch of water and color swirled above Grantaire's heart. It spread like watercolors being spilled on paper and Enjolras gasped and jumped back.

There was Grantaire, looking better than he had in years.

"Enj?"

"R!" Enjolras tackle hugged him and laughed as they spun around on the ice. Enjol hugged him so tight Grantaire could hardly breathe. "Oh God Grantaire! I thought you were gone forever."

Grantaire hugged Enjolras back and gently stroked his hair, marveling at how easily the affection he'd longed for for years came from Enjolras. "I love you."

"I love you too." Enjolras squeezed him and let go, for once his face had a heathy blush and didn't look like death. "Love is the answer. It's been the answer all the time."

Feuilly groaned. "You're kidding me, right?" 

Enjolras smiled and closed his eyes. Warmth spread through him and he pushed all fear aside. He thought of the show melting and the summer breezes and the air turned warmer.

The ice beneath their feet cracked and everyone screamed as they were plunged into the fjord.

-Holy page breaks Batman!-

All of Arendelle celebrated the return of summer and the end of the royal family's troubles. No one cared too much that Grantaire was being courted by Combeferre. One brother had powers so strong that he froze the entire country when he was upset, and the other liked a boy. Things could be worse. 

Enjolras had given Courfeyrac his own little snow cloud so he wouldn't die, and he was actually having fun sliding around on his own homemade ice rink.

Combeferre took Grantaire's hand as they watched citizens skate around on Enjolras's new ice rink in the castle courtyard. "Grantaire?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still want to be together? After what happened? I mean, I feel I love you, but I couldn't save you, and if that means it isn't true, I should let you go." 

Grantaire hadn't wanted to admit it, but the fact that Combeferre apparently didn't love him was worrying. "You know what? I know someone that can sort this out."

-Holy page breaks Batman!-

Valjean looked around at Combeferre, Grantaire, Enjolras, Feuilly, and Courfeyrac. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" asked Grantaire. 

"True love thaws a frozen heart," said Valjean. "You got that down. But the thing about true love, especially in this case, is that is has to be reciprocated."

Grantaire's stomach dropped. "You mean- I don't love Combeferre."

"Perhaps you do. But no, at the time, your heart was not his. If someone only needed to love you, Feuilly or Courfeyrac would have melted your heart, but you did not value their friendship enough. If it was a matter of courtship, Combeferre would have melted your heart. The love you were seeking, and have been seeking for as long as you could remember, was Enjolras's love. He was the only one who would warm you, because he was the only one you would let warm you." 

Grantaire felt shame rise inside of him. It was true then, that he hadn't valued Feuilly and Courfeyrac as he should, and that Combeferre was a placeholder for who he really wanted. "I'm so sorry."

Valjean smiled and said, "Do not despair. Don't you love them now that you're healed? No one has flunked any test, be happy, do what you like."

Grantaire took Combeferre's hands and asked, "Do you still want me?"

Combeferre responded by hugging Grantaire tightly against him, and everyone else joined in, including a giant pile of trolls. 

Enjolras led the way back to the castle, and everyone else let him and Grantaire have some time together.

Grantaire held Enjolras's hand and Enjolras hugged him. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through, R. I could've made you so happy all these years but I kept you locked away. I- I don't know what to do."

Enjolras started to cry again and Grantaire realized that all that time spent alone had been even harder on Enjolras than it was on him. "It's okay, Enj. We have each other now, you're well liked, you can control yourself. And someday, we can be past all this."

"I just want to be close and happy with you like when we were little. I never want to see you alone again."

Grantaire didn't know how long they stood there in each other's arms, but it was awhile before they parted. He smiled at Enjolras and Enjolras smiled back with bloodshot eyes.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
